AlphabettySpagetti
by hemiyami
Summary: Just a short story told in drabbles  using the letter of the alphabet , written to give me inspiration and a small boost in my writing agian. slight kagXkoga main KagXsess. Please Review Critisim welcome, flames not so much    miya
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt word:** _Absurd_

**Word Count: **_108_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

My gazed travelled down to my hands thankful for the distraction. My fingers tapped and fidgeted with the silk of my gown, keeping my eyes from travelling upwards once more, this was absurd! This was my home, why should I be embarrassed in my own home. Yet I couldn't help but keep focused on the way my fingers continued to remove the invisible lint.

Exhaling deeply whilst taking a short moment to gather myself, my hands smoothed the silk against my thighs before slowly raising my head, giving myself a few short moments to prepare myself to face my 'guest' and fight the blush rising to my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt word:** _Bowl_

**Word Count: **_130_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

"Where are they?"

that was not the first thing I was expecting to hear when I looked up. My eyes widened a fraction with confusion since my 'guest' no longer stood in front of me, or in the same room as me. Gathering myself up with caution, so not to completely humiliate myself and keep some of my dignity I stood, before setting out toward the rattle of noise coming from my kitchen.

A small rumble drew my attention to the corner of my now messed up kitchen, to see a figure hunched over rummaging through my cupboards. Irritation swept over to me as I strode toward them opening my mouth to speak before being cutting off.

"I found it!" he exclaimed before turning and leaving with a cereal bowl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt word:** _Cowboy_

**Word Count:** _101_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

A growl left my throat before swiftly turning and striding after him, my attire [or lack of] forgotten as I did so.

"Inuyasha!"

I semi snarled as I rounded the door frame into the lounge determined to give him a piece of my mind. When I entered he was frozen still at my door, one hand gripping his bowl another frozen on the handle. Confusion seeped in and replaced my anger as I approached him.

"Inuyasha, wha…"

I froze in my place next to him at the door, not prepared for that sight at all. There stood Sesshomaru in cowboy attire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt word:** D_enial_

**Word Count:** _152_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

The sound of fabric rustling in the wind brought me back to reality as Goosebumps swept over my body alerting me to my sudden appearance. I let out a shrill eep sound as I swung my body round clutching the sides of my gown and wrapping them around myself, praying that I still had some dignity and modesty left in hiding away my body. My face beat red as I tried to calm my nerves and the situation that happened. I can't believe it; I can't believe that just happened, that did not just happen, maybe he didn't see anything, yeah that's it he didn't see anything I realized in time and ugh stopped him. I tried to steady my breathing as my mind still stuck in denial of the situation.

"Miko, where are your clothes?"

I felt the colour drain from my face as my mind still fought to deny anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt word:** _Enormous_

**Word Count:** _130_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

"I, I, I,"

My body shook lightly whilst I struggled to form words out of my mouth. I could feel eyes on my back, watching me. I opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them, exhaling the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I slowly turned to face the two brothers

"Yeah Kagome where are your clothes?"

I could hear the smug amusement in Inuyasha's voice as the enormous blush worked its way back up to my face leaving it its beat red once more. Huffing in annoyance and frustration I strode towards him my finger pointing accusingly, finally fed up of the intrusions.

"You, this is, why are you even, and you, what are you doing here?" I spun now facing Sesshomaru not caring anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt word:** _Frick_

**Word Count:** _173_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

"Well Sesshomaru, why are you even here, at my house?" I stood sternly as I met his gaze with my own.

"You will do well Miko to remember to whom you are speaking with and I believe I asked a question first."

"Eh" My face went blank as I herd a small sniggering from behind me.

"Clothes Miko, where are your clothes?"

My mind spun doing a mile a minute thinking up an excuse since I couldn't tell the truth it'd be far to embarrassing even if I have already flashed him. My mouth spoke before my brain could catch up.

"Erm I, I was in the shower and well I um I heard the door open so I grabbed my gown and ran downstairs"

I studied his face as he regarded my words. A slight incline of his eyebrow told me he believed me before he began making his way to the lounge; I let out a soft sigh before following him.

"Kagome, come back to bed"

I froze mid-step.

"Oh frick!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt word:** _God_

**Word Count:** _135_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

Two sets of stunning golden eyes stared at me as I prayed to every god out there asking what I had done to deserve such embarrassment.

"Why me, good god why me?"

I mumbled to myself. Walking to the bottom of the stairs I called up for him to come down before making my way towards the kitchen. The quiet shuffle of feet told me both brothers where following me. I ran my hands threw my tangled mess of hair hoping to release some of my tension before clicking the kettle on. Slouching over the breakfast bar I looked at the two brothers almost glaring at me.

"What the hell!"

"Explain yourself Miko"

Rolling my eyes I turned away and began making my self some green tea, today was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt word:** _Heavenly _

**Word Count:** _167_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

After adding some honey to my tea I sat down at the breakfast bar and waited for the heavenly aroma of it to reach my senses calming me. I cradled the cup in my hand as if it was my life line, basking in the first silence of my day.

"Oi wench you gonna explain or am I gonna have to beat someone to get some answers!" he growled out. I sighed, there goes my silence.

"Indeed, and might I suggest it be done quickly, Kagome."

My spine stiffened as I heard him call me my name; swallowing a lump in my throat I studied his face. If I was anybody else I wouldn't have known how angry he was, his face looked its same mask of perfection. But I knew him, I recognized the slight downwards tilt in the corners of his mouth, the tiny proportion his eyes narrowed to glare at me and minor fur of his eyebrows knitted together. I was in shit street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt word:** _Ice-cream_

**Word Count:** _202_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

"Hey Kagome, why's it smell like dog in here?"

As soon as the words hit my ears I knew that today couldn't get any worse. Within 30 seconds Koga was pinned against my breakfast bar his face screwed up in anger staring up at me.

"Wolf!" Inuyasha pressed harder against his arms causing Koga to grunt in discomfort, or pain, I wasn't sure. I rubbed my temples, definitely going to be a long day.

"Inuyasha, let Koga go, he hasn't done anything wrong." A snarl ripped from his throat before he pushed off Koga and seated himself at the other end of the breakfast bar.

"What the hell Kagome! What's flea bag over there doing here!" my anger got the better of me, fed up with all the snarling, and male hormones.

"Shut up Inuyasha I could ask you the same question! What the hell are you doing here?" I watched his ears lay back on his head as his hand reached up to scratch the back of it nervously.

"Eh, well I wanted some ice-cream but I couldn't find a bowl so I thought I'd come borrow one." Before I knew it I was lunging at him with my arms outstretched


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt word:** _Jackal _

**Word Count:** _145_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

"INUYASHA!" I snarled at him as I watched his face go from nervous to petrified in a matter of seconds.

"I'm going kill you!"

He scrambled away from me just in time my body hit the cold tiled floor of the kitchen. Releasing another growl from my throat my body poised in a predatory position ready to lunge for Inuyasha again. Luckily Inuyasha didn't notice the stool behind him and stumbled to the ground giving me the perfect opportunity to get him. I pounced atop of him pinning him in place still releasing small growl like noises.

"You kept me from getting laid for Ice-cream!" I spoke through gritted teeth whilst pressing my hands against his upper arms stopping him from squirming.

"You sure your not part jackal Gome?" My head snapped up to find Koga staring down at me with, want in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt word:** _Kin_

**Word Count:** _205_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

Turning back to my pray I smirked as I saw Inuyasha pale, I knew he was thinking about what I would do to him, I'd lost count of the times we'd been in similar situations him pissing me off so much that I lashed out at him, but this time was different, I'd been humiliated and embarrassed for ice-cream. My smirked widened. I knew the perfect way to get him back, lowering my head towards him I felt him stiffen, I paused, my mouth a few centimeters away from the skin on the crook of his neck.

"Inuyasha,"

I tried to get my voice as sweet as possible I watched his throat contract and release as he swallowed hard. In a sudden movement I clamped my teeth into his neck and bit down hard. I didn't have to see his face to know that wasn't what he was expecting; taking my teeth from his skin I began to suck the skin which I had just bit. Sitting back I smirked again as I admired my handiwork. Lifting my self up I dusted myself down before rearranging my gown.

"Miko, as much fun as torturing my kin is, we need to go." My face fell blank.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt word:** _Language _

**Word Count:** _238_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

"Eh? Go, go where Sesshomaru?"

He must have red the unasked questions on my face for him. Why was Sesshomaru even here? Sure Inuyasha was here for ice-cream but why was he here again? And why was he dressed as a cowboy. For the first time I took in his appearance. His silver hair was combed back in a loose knot and he wore a red checkered shirt that tucked into light blue faded jeans. A brown belt with a typical buffalo horn brass buckle woven threw the waist; he wore brown dirtied boots with what looked like spurs on the back. Well he certainly got the look right, even if it was unorthodox for him. My eyes travelled back to his molten gold ones his words jumbling themselves in my mind, he always seems so elegant when he talks, I wonder if the oh so perfect Sesshomaru would sound just as 'well versed' in another langue hmm Spanish, nah to fast, Chinese, too aggressive mm, French maybe, the language of love a delightful shiver passed over me as the image of him whispering French into my ear leaped into my mind.

"MIKO!" his voice snapped at me drawing me back to the real world.

"Erm, sorry Sesshomaru could you repeat that please." I smiled nervously.

"Today is the day of Rin's and Shippo's birthday party, the one in which you **insisted **I attend in this ridiculous attire."


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt word:** _Mirrored_

**Word Count:** _186_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

My eyes seemed to bulge out of my head as I registered what he said. Making a quick dash upstairs I began raiding through my closet looking for my 'costume'. I felt like such an idiot how could I forget! How did I not realize that their party was today, urgh! Scrambling around I finally found my clothes and began changing into them. I quickly brushed my hair before placing it in low loose pigtails and pulling the 'tails' over each of my shoulders. I grabbed my cowgirl hat from my full length mirror before giving myself the once over checking I had everything. My blue faded jeans with 'fashion' rips in them tucked into my calf high dark brown leather boots which had a daisy pattern printed in them. I wore a white strap tee with a red checkered shirt over the top knotted at my chest. With one final look at myself I realized something. I mirrored Sesshomaru, I was like the exact opposite of him yet stood there in these clothes I mirrored him, I've never felt so different yet the same before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt word:** _Navel_

**Word Count:** _243_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

Deciding not to make him wait any longer I travelled downstairs. Giving Koga a quick kiss and warning him and Inuyasha not to break anything I grabbed my keys and left with Sesshomaru. When we finally arrived I was almost thrown to the ground by too over excited 5 year olds before convincing them to go back and play instead of staying with us boring adults. Truth be told I really wanted to join them, I wasn't kidding when I said they where boring. Ms. Kaede was tired and worn looking [probably from the children] Miss Ayame, was her usual bright **loud** self talking to the other 'grown ups' Sesshomaru sat beside me I could feel how much he wished he wasn't here either. It wasn't like neither of us didn't love the children it's just the parents, sheesh! They where so dull and boring! I stood up and stretched feeling my shirt ride-up showing my stomach a little, before turning to seek out the kids maybe they'd let me play.

"Miko" I turned my head towards Sesshomaru, raising my eyebrow at him.

"When did you get your navel pierced?" his eyes showed his curiosity and a little tinge of excitement. I turned to face him fully, closing the distance between us. Draping my arms over his shoulders and I bent down to whisper in his ear.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Ses-sho-ma-ru." I felt him tense before I left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt word:** _Obstacle_

**Word Count:** _185_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

It wasn't long before like all the children parties I found myself stuck against a rock and a hard place once more, only this time I had no excuse of 'getting back to my date' since it was obvious to everybody that I came with Sesshomaru and we aren't and item, couldn't even pretend to be like I usually do with Inuyasha. Mr. Naraku Kumori and Hojo-kun, with one glare from Mr. Kumori, Hojo was gone and I was stuck facing my biggest obstacle of the day.

"Ah good afternoon Miss Higurashi how pleasant it is to see you once again, Looking beautiful as always."

I forced a smile on my face to be polite, there was just something about Naraku that I didn't like but it was just me, every other girl I knew thought he was on par with Sesshomaru for looks and some even better since he wasn't as 'cold' as him but he just 'felt' wrong, something about him crept me out so I tried to avoid him at all cost, but he always seemed to find me at these functions.


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt word:** _Primal Part1_

**Word Count:** _213_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

"Good afternoon Mr. Kumori." I shifted backwards slightly to create some space.

"Ah now what have I told you, please call me Naraku, Kagome."

My effort was wasted as he stepped forward and left me with even less space, I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, I know I wasn't being as silly as I first thought about him, whatever it was, was there right now, causing every instinct I know to scream at me to run or to purify him. Swallowing the lump in my throat I forced my self to calm before speaking.

"Ah, I apologize, well I do hate to be rude but I must be returning"

I quickly sidestepped passed him restraining myself from running back to Sesshomaru. I froze mid-step as Naraku was before me again only this time holding my hand. His lips deathly close as he spoke

"My dear, sweet, beautiful Kagome, what's the rush, Inuyasha isn't here the children are having fun, and Sesshomaru is hardly fitting company for one such as your self."

I felt my skin pale and my stomach churn at the sickening thought of his lips touching my skin, and how stuck I really was and how right he was. My face scrunched I felt his lips touching me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt word:** _Primal Part2_

**Word Count:** _205_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

**Authors note:** _I am aware it's a little unorthodox to have two parts to one prompt word however it is necessary as I couldn't fit everything in one part without it being too long and felt that it couldn't be shortened or missed out. This will also be from Sesshomaru point of view, however it will be for this part only then it shall return back to Kagome's. I hope you enjoy._

I watched the children as they played in the garden the smiles on Rin and Shippo face when they 'caught' their friends that where bigger or faster than themselves. I could feel Kagura eying me hungrily as always and threatening any female that wanted to approach me. I mentally admitted that her being obsessed did have its advantages. My attention shifted to the Miko as I felt the distress in her aura, quickly replaced by relief. Mentally noting to ask her when she returned. There was always something about the Miko though I would never admit it aloud something that called to my primal side, to my beast, that made me want to be near her, protect her, something that made me want, no need her. I wanted to know everything about her, I had to fight my beast earlier not to follow the Miko, the way my name rolled off her lips, the feel of her warm breath on my skin shivers ran threw me again.

I snapped from my thoughts as her aura screamed out in fear. My body reacting before my mind could catch up I felt my beast surge forward pushing my logic to the dark black emptiness it tore from.


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt word:** _Quell_

**Word Count:** _221_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

Just a quick as I felt his lips on my skin they where gone, I daren't open my eyes, curiosity told me too, yet I was too afraid, afraid incase I found him closer to me, afraid he might try to kiss my hand again. I knew I was overreacting I knew I was but I couldn't help it, everything within me was screaming for me to scream out to yell for help, though he'd done nothing wrong, but him touching me, it sent chills down my spine called to my spiritual powers, I couldn't quell the feeling of danger any longer. I squeezed my eyes tighter [if possible] I felt my tear ducks swelling trying to release the suppressed tears. I would not cry out like a child, I would not humiliate myself over something so stupid. But it didn't seem stupid to me, I could feel my Miko powers burning at the skin on my left hand, exactly where he'd kissed me, and where his hand had held on to mine, trying to burn off the invisible traces left by him. A lone tear fell gently down my face, my body to scared and shaken to wipe it away. The last thing I remember feeling was a clawed finger tracing the tear down my cheek before sweeping it away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt word:** _Relentlessly_

**Word Count:** _257_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins._

Ah so comfy, and warm, I snuggled deeper into my quilt not ready to awake yet. God I haven't slept so nice in so long. Maybe all that time in the sun tired me out. It must have done. I don't even remember getting home; I hope Sesshomaru wasn't annoyed at me for leaving him. Dozing back into a half dream, half awake state my mind played back to me in like a dream like fashion the afternoon, Flashbacks of Naraku entered my mind as the familiar feeling of fear seeped into me and I was sucked into a dream. I was running, running away from him yet there was no where to go, my legs where aching my feet going numb from pain, my chest was hurting so bad it felt on fire, I was panicking I knew I was I was running but I wasn't getting any where it was like I was watching a cheesy horror movie where the bad guy is walking after the victim and still catches them even though the victim is running for their life, I felt like that, I was watching myself run yet I could feel myself running. I felt my actual body thrash relentlessly on the bed, screaming at myself to wake up but my eyes where sealed shut, I turned my head seeing Naraku only meters away from me now. Petrified, I tried to move but I couldn't his hand was inching towards me now only centimeters to go, before he touched me, touched my face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt word:** _Straightened_

**Word Count:** _229_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins_

His hand stopped a fraction away; I could distantly hear a deep rumbling sound I dared my self to look into Naraku's eyes knowing it was probably my last sight. Crimson, glowing crimson I could see everything I fear in his eyes everything dark and hateful like there was no goodness no light inside him. I could see his soul, it was black, of the deepest shade it was almost void like, like a worm-hole sucking everything in destroying it and I knew I was next. Somehow I feared him more, I could hear the rumbling louder now, a deep rolling sound that surrounded me, I pray it wouldn't hurt my end. Closing my eyes waited to be sucked in. After what seemed like an eternity I cautiously opened my eyes.

Arms, I could see arms wrapped around me, I could feel the vibrations of the rumbling through my body, my mind screaming at me to run yet my instincts claiming it was safe and to say. My back straightened as my mind flashed to my nightmare. I began to squirm and thrash trying to escape, slowly becoming afraid again, I did not want to be in Naraku's arms, I remembered the party, being cornered, Naraku kissing me, I remember fainting. His grip tightened not enough to hurt me and the rumbling turned into a quite growl.

"Miko!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt word:** _Terrified _

**Word Count:** _236_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins_

Tears welled in my eyes, still helplessly twisting and throwing my body about to escape,

"Miko calm yourself,"

I didn't want to be here why did all of these things happen to me I was vaguely aware of him speaking to be but I wasn't listening I wanted to get away to escape, I wanted to be away from he's rancid touch somewhere inside me was telling me I was being irrational that I was safe now, but I didn't believe it how could I be safe I was with Naraku.

"Cease and desist Miko you are grating on my nerves,"

Squeezing my eyes shut to stop the tears but it was useless I was terrified, I was terrified and alone with Naraku, why hadn't anybody noticed I was gone, did Sesshomaru really not care, did he think I'd left him and the children. I wanted to be angry but I couldn't, he didn't know heck the only people that knew where Inuyasha and Sango, and she thought I was just letting my 'imagination run wild again'. I could feel my body begin to tremble, what was going to happen.

"Kagome," I stilled as I herd my name, from that voice, tilting my head slowly to look at his face.

"You are safe now, calm yourself." I flung myself upwards wrapping my arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru" I mumbling into him


	22. Chapter 22

**Prompt word:** _Ultimately _

**Word Count:** _228_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins_

"Miko, you are getting this Sesshomaru wet,"

I sniffled and wiped away the few remaining tears before twisting reluctantly to remove myself from his lap. Two arms pulled me backwards and between his legs, before wrapping around my smaller frame, I felt his head rest in my shoulder as he buried his nose into my hair, grateful he couldn't see my face or the blush working it way upwards.

"Sesshomaru, wh-what are you doing?"

I let my arms rest atop of his secretly loving the feel of it, of being in his arms, knowing that any moment now he'd probably throw me aside and blame me for bewitching him or something, Ultimately I knew It would have to end but until then I'd enjoy it. I let out a soft depressed sigh. Before leaning into him slightly, might as well get comfortable. A quite rumbling came from his chest, soothing my body calming me, it was then I realized it was Sesshomaru all along, in my nightmare he was there, doing this, keeping me safe, I felt my eyelids drooping I tilted my heads upwards to see his face.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you for saving me" I closed my eyes and let my mind drift away.

"No, thank you my Miko." I heard him mumbling something but was too gone to hear before I fell asleep fully.


	23. Chapter 23

**Prompt word:** _Vivacious_

**Word Count:** _191_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins_

I woke up in my own bed, feeling vivacious, refreshed and full of life stretching I got up before going to wash my face and get changed, I was still in the clothes from the party, reminding myself to mentally thank Sesshomaru again for bringing me home, and apologize for being a bother to him.

Deciding I needn't bother making an effort I changed into my ¾ joggers and a hoodie. Slipping some bed socks on my feet I skipped down the stairs into the kitchen ready to make myself a nice hot chocolate, lord knows I need one after my day. I reached and turned the radio on and began childishly dancing away to the music and singing, after all how else can you dance to Barbie girl by Aqua.

"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination life is your creation."

I sang into a wooden spoon at my slight reflection in the window, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I let out a small eep mid-spin as I felt two arms encircle me and hot breath on my neck.

"Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer, Ka-go-me."


	24. Chapter 24

**Prompt word:** _Wellbeing_

**Word Count:** _175_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins_

My body trembled with pleasure at his deep rumbling voice, his musky scent invading my senses making my body react quicker then anything ever before, I felt my nipples harden, my body brake out in goosebumps, my mouth go dry and a small pool of heat gathering in my lower regions. I couldn't help but inhale deeply at his scent burning it into my mind, though I knew it was already there, I loved his natural scent, I was glad he didn't wear cologne since it messed with his demon senses. I loved his smell. Heck I loved him, but I was never going to tell him that. I wasn't stupid, and I value my life, so for my own wellbeing it could stay my little secret, so what if he now knew I was attracted to him, I don't know any female that isn't, that doesn't mean I'll tell him that either he can assume all he wants, after all Sesshomaru has a big enough ego he doesn't need me boosting it for him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Prompt word:** _Xenon _

**Word Count:** _239_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins_

"S-s-Sesshomaru?" I dared my self to look up to him, feeling like a child with their crush not a 24 year old woman who spent several years gaining the reputation of a fearless business woman who cowered to no one. I blinked as I met his sunlight kissed eyes, my mind demanding I pinch myself. Before I had chance to though I was ripped from his arms and pulled across the room.

"Oi bastard, what the hell are you doing to my Kagome?"

I wanted to shout at Inuyasha for being rude and pulling me away but I knew I couldn't that would mean admitting I liked it, and I also wanted to know why he was acting so, un-Sesshomaru.

"Oi mutt-face get your filthy stinking paws off my woman!"

In a matter of seconds I felt myself being dragged into Koga's arms. I could feel the glares between the pair of them and hoped this 'battle' would end soon; I tuned out my body running on automatic as they continued throwing insults.

"Xenon," Me and Sesshomaru answered simultaneously.

"Eh, what you on about wench?"

"Xenon, that's what you just called Koga," I could feel the confusion of them both,

"Keh! No I didn't I said he was like a big walking talking bit of gas that's all colourless cause he's boring." I rubbed my temples in frustration before taking a seat at the counter.

"Inuyasha you're so stupid!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Prompt word:** _Yakking_

**Word Count:** _641_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins_

**Author's note:**_ I know this brakes the rules a little again but these last two 'chapters' are going to be longer so I can end the story how I want and sticking to the little of the alphabet. _

"I'm stupid, you're the stupid one wench!"

"Hey don't call MY woman stupid, you damn mutt!"

"Stay out of it flea-bag I can call MY Kagome whatever the hell I want"

"Stop calling her your Kagome, She's MY woman dammit!"

"She's not your anything flea-bag so get it threw your thick head before I beat it in!"

"Bring it on mutt-face, and when I beat YOU we'll see whose Kagome she is."

I could feel my eyebrow twitch and my reiki barely contained under my skin; I was angry, no furious in fact I was beyond both, urgh! These two could be such idiots, standing up I stormed over to the pair. Halting there annoying yakking

"You two are BOTH idiots!"

"But Kago.."

"Shut up now! I've seriously had it with the pair of you, I'm not either of your women, how dare you, how dare either of you, Koga" I whirled around to face him. "I've told you a billion and one times, I'm not your woman and I'm never gonna be your woman, I thought we got over this already," my anger faded slightly as I spoke to him

"But Kagome, what about us, I mean you can't say none of that meant anything? I love you Kagome."

I sighed and moved away from his touch. "Koga we spoke about this, there isn't an us, we've slept together a few times that's it, nothing more nothing less, no feelings involved you knew that heck you're the one that suggested it, I'm, sorry Koga I should have know better. I think you should go, obviously we can't do this anymore." I felt terrible as I watched his whole body slump as he turned and left dejectedly. A small snigger reminded me of my anger I spun on my heels now facing Inuyasha, before I could even register I slapped him.

"Don't you dare laugh at him! You, you're no good you're just as bad, in fact worse! YOUR KAGOME? YOUR BLLODY KAGOME? I'm not the 15 year old girl that promised to stay by you Inuyasha. Who the hell do you think you are calling ME, YOUR Kagome? You should know better then anybody that I don't belong to nobody and I'm nobody's woman, I want you to get the hell out of my house Inuyasha and don't talk to me, you've really pissed me off now get out before I purify you!"

I saw the colour drain from his face as he scurried out of my kitchen and heard as the front door closed quickly. I knew he would stay away, I also knew I'd have to apologize, never, never have I threatened to purify him, being angry wasn't an excuse, suddenly I felt drained and defeated, I just wanted to crawl back into my bed and sleep the whole week or two away. I sighed dejectedly and made my way towards the stairs ready to set to my hibernation.

"Miko?" I paused. Before turning towards Sesshomaru I was too tired to feel embarrassed from forgetting about him.

"Sessho…"

"You where wrong Miko."

"Eh?" I was too confused to try and hide it, usually I'm good at hiding things though everybody thinks I'm an open book, but that what I want them to think, I hide a lot but right now I couldn't be bothered I was fed up of hiding my emotions and showing the ones people expected. My tone was slightly frustrated. I stepped towards him as I spoke.

"Wrong about what Sesshomaru, what exactly was I wrong about eh?"

He closed the distance between us, I felt his hand cup my face and tilt my chin upwards. His lips drew closer to mine before pressing softly against them in a petite kiss.

"You Miko, are mine, you are my Miko." He whispered before kissing me again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Prompt word:** _Zero_

**Word Count:** _1,149_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the featured characters within this drabble unless they are of my own creation to which I shall make clear to prevent any confusion or misleading of their origins_

**Author's note:** _like I said in the last chapter this update will be longer, for the reasons stated in the last one, also I'd like to know what you think of it, I'm trying out a few new techniques to help me finish my stories since I've had my other two stories for a while I do have some of the chapters finished but in all honesty I don't know where to go with them. So I want to know what you think of this one so I can use it to help with my others. Ok that's all so thank you and I hope you've enjoyed it._

_Zero, zilch, zip, nothing, nil, nada, yes that's right nothing, not a thing in the world could make me want to change those few horrible days and hours, sure I wish I didn't brake Koga's heart, but he found somebody new, an intern at the company, Ayame a really nice girl, no woman demanding [in a good way] and stubborn, and rather loud the perfect match for Koga. And Inu, I made sure I apologized too him, though it took him a time to recover from the threat and even now I still see a glint of fear in his eyes when we bicker but it goes as quick as it comes. I have seen neither hide nor hair of Mr. Kumori, not that I'm complaining god no, His cousin Miss Kagura said he had to leave for international business, and she now brings his daughter up, apparently it was too important too take his child, then again he never paid any attention to the poor girls she's better with Kagura. Rumors floating around say, he's fleeing from loan sharks and gambling debts, but then again rumors aren't always true. _

_But back to the point I wouldn't change a thing from Rin and Shippo's birthday party, ok that's a lie maybe I would change flashing Sesshomaru at the door, and getting caught in the act, and maybe I would have put the safety chain on the door so Inu couldn't have gotten in, but other then that, I wouldn't have. I made Sesshomaru explain everything to me. Honestly you didn't think I was just going to let the guy I secretly love kiss me and act so un-like himself with out an explanation first did you? Well obviously your right cause that's exactly what I did, well at first anyway, then I made him explain. Apparently he's 'liked' me for some time, though a more appropriate description is that I called to his primal beastly side, and have done for some time but the arrogant cocky ass would ignore it [sigh] to think if neither one of us ignored out instincts maybe we could have avoided the drama but I guess there's no point wishing for the past to change. Beside I like the way things turned out, I quit my job, well I more of took it up as a hobby and I guess my hobby became my new career, I knew I couldn't leave fully, I loved it too much in it's own way but I'd always wanted to be a writer, I guess now was a better time than ever to become one as well, beside what better way to start a career with a new book about your new life. "Becoming " _

I turned the last page of the manuscript and elegantly wrote the last four words of my book, "I love you Shesso" before placing it all neatly on my desk. I smiled to myself as I imagined his face when he read it, we'd be married in 3months time, and we'd been together ever since he kissed me. So about 9months now, I still feel too scared to tell him I love him, but hopefully I won't have to after he reads it, I felt my heart flutter at the thought and suppressed the urge to scribble it out. Giving in I picked up the pen and plucked the last page of the book.

"Kagome" I felt my body tense as my hand covered the paper in front of me, keeping my secret confession hidden. I relaxed into him as I felt soft kisses against my neck I moaned slightly,

"Sessho" I was vaguely aware of him pulling me up from my desk and leading me to the living room.

"Kagome I think you should sit down, we, I-I need to talk you you" I blinked out of my daze to notice him his face was completely masked, something I'd only ever seen him do when he was being completely serious, even I couldn't read him, his voice only backed up his face, every insecurity I had suddenly leapt forth and I was suddenly very self-conscious I hugged my arms into myself and stepped away from him, I could no longer look up as I felt my eyes daring to spill tears, I was being ridicules but I'd never seen him so stoic, never, I knew what was coming, he was going to brake up with me and call it all off I knew this was too good to be true, trying not to make my voice sound as pathetic as I felt I spoke.

"No"

"Kagome, please"

"No, just, just, tell me why, wha-what did I, di-di-did I, I .." I fell to the floor unable to stop the sobs now racking my body I shoved against as his body as he tried hugging me, I just wanted to stay in his arms, but I knew I couldn't it'd only hurt more, damn it I love him so much.

"Why, why? Please just tell me." I stopped struggling and stared at my hands in my lap, dreading the answer but knowing it would hurt more if I didn't know why, was it me, did I do something wrong, did any of it matter was it real, why now, what changed, why I wasn't good. . .

"I love you"

I froze my whole body tensed as the words hit my ears, my crying stopped as I sniffled. I raised my head slightly to see him knelt in front of me, his head bent so I couldn't see his face and his hands on his lap. Timidly I reached my hands for his and pulled on them slightly making him lean forward.

"What did you say." My voice was barely above a whisper. I ducked my head under his curtain of hair and looked into his eyes. I saw him gulp.

"I love you Kagome,"

I felt tears run down my face as I smiled at him, I brought my arms round his neck brought my lips to his and pushed us both to land with and oft sound against the floor.

"I'm sorry Sessho," I giggled at the situation and the position I'd pushed us into, I felt like such an idiot but I was so happy, I can't believe he said it he told me he loved me, he loves me, and I thought he was going to brake up with me I'm such an idiot I over-reacted I shouldn't have done that oh my god I'm such an idiot.

"I'm so sorry, I over-reacted I thought you was going to brake up with me, I'm sorry I really am I didn't mean to I'm sorry it's just,"

"Miko," I paused mid sentence and looked at him.

"Shut up and kiss me" I smiled and happily complied,

"I love you Sessho"


End file.
